Rising Tides
by Arthur Moon
Summary: welcome to rising tide where every story only brings the characters higher please read this and comment please i promise that if you read it you will like or love it this story has a lot of character develop meant and new stronger powers and enemy's plus i'm not going to stop this story until i reach at least chapter 60
1. Chapter 1

Steven universe belongs to Rebecca sugar and cartoon network all I have is my imagination and creativity the reason I decided to write this story is because I am a little sadistic in nature seeing character's lose everything is admittedly fun to write now that I typed this with a very sadistic grin that I could not stop for only I know what is to come I hope you enjoy the first fanfic that I make there will be slight changes to the characters personality to as too show the seriousness of the situation .

Chapter 1 Mysterious stranger

At the big doughnut a child could be heard screaming in the small sunny the town of Beach city as many stopped what they to wonder what that noise was not realizing where that noise was to mourn the loss of a favorite childhood treat.

Nooo! She screamed this can't be happening they can't be discontinuing cheetah lickers they are the most delicious and scrumptious treat ever made she boldly proclaimed no this can't be happening this has to be a dream Sadie! Sadie! Tell me the truth I'm dreaming right the girl in the yellow dress ranted hopping this wasn't real her arms wrapped tightly around the older teenager as she grabbed another box.

Gah! Get of me kid I'm stocking here. She exclaimed and shrugging the younger girl off and preceding too start staking the shelf.

While her friend Lars leaned over the counter and said sorry Connie, I guess they just stopped making them. He shrugged.

What?! But why!? Cheetah lickers are the best most enticing treat ever why would they even think of discontinuing them don't they have laws for this Connie demanded, sitting on the floor and crying out to the heavens at this outrages decision.

Sadie rolled her eyes as she picked up the box and put it on the shelf tough luck bits girl, nobody buys them anymore I guess they couldn't compete with Cookie Cat

Ugh Cookie Cat. Connie groaned standing up as she walked up to the evil machine, nobody even likes them and they don't even look like real cats or cookies! "She huffed as she slammed her hand softly on the glass kids these days

Pfft, just to day I saw a guy buying three of those and some chaps so if you miss your treat so much why don't you just make some more appear with your magical forehead. Sadie mocked with a snicker while leaning against the counter.

It doesn't work like that" Connie said defending herself momentarily brushing her bangs aside showing off a yellow diamond on her forehead, I think so right?.

Connie left the big doughnut with a sigh heading back to her beach side home the giant statue looked as big as ever. She worked her way up the steps her hand on the screen door ready to open and tell them the bad news.

Hey guys I've got terrible news abou-"She gasped and help up her hands defensively as a massive centipeetle lunged at her. The green and black beetle opening its jaw to try to chomp her only to be cut in half by Pearls spear.

Connie your back "Pearl said as Amethyst used her whip to catch one of the beetle's that got in the refrigerator Connie ran to the refrigerator as amethyst used her whip to pass it to Garnet who caught the beetle and crushed it while one beetle shot acid right next to her feet leaving a hole through the floor Pearl caught it and snapped it's neck Amethyst grabbed another beetle and smashed it against the wall noticing that none of them had gems

Garnet of course noticed and said that they needed to find the mother as she ripped a beetle in half.

Connie had stars in her eyes can I come she said excitedly.

Of course not" Pearl said as she cut the last two, you know you could get hurt since you can't summon your weapon.

Well then you teach me how you summon your weapon guys" Connie said excitedly her eyes now universes.

Well Pearl started first you have to concentrate imagine that you're dancing to the wind disciplined and diligent and then take out you're weapon she explained.

Amethyst was next you have to feel it relax and let if you worry too much then it'll start to mess with your head and trip you up and you won't be able to take out you're weapon she then took out her weapon as an example.

Garnet was last she then took out her weapon and said you have to feel the energy of the universe all around you make yourself on with that energy feel it move around you an- she stopped and had a look on her face that was confused and worried before Connie could ask what was wrong Garnet continued and use that energy to take out you're weapon she finished.

Connie was just more confused as to how to summon her weapon so I have to be disciplined relaxed and one with everything all at once Connie sighed as she tried to understand what they told her she was taken out of her thoughts when the house started to shake and rumble.

The gems ran out to the beach to see what it was and saw the mother Centipeetle it was huge it shot acid at the gems trapping them behind a stone hand Connie didn't have time to think she through a rock at the Centipeetle to get its attention it turned its head and shot acid right at that moment her gem glowed and as she put her hands in front of herself out of fear for her life and yellow diamonds rose from the grown in that moment she knew she could help the gems before the glow went away she extended the diamonds and trapped the beetle but the beetle wasn't going down that easy it summoned more of its children and they were all headed for Connie and she couldn't block because of the concentration it took to keep the mother down.

The gems were stunned that she activated her gem that they didn't know what to do then they saw the mother beetle summon more of its children and knew Connie was in trouble and that they had to help her but they were too far to reach her in time at that moment someone no one had ever seen destroyed all the beetles in a heartbeat all beaten in flash while he only used his bare hands his movements barely seen by Connie and the crystal gems catching the gems surprise as went to take care of the mother the figure wore a cloak that covered his body and face the gems watched completely stunned to stunned too move as he moved to fast to be seen once again everyone even the Centipeetle could only watch as its gem was ripped from its mouth as it poofed out of existence there was a heavy silence that hung in the air as the hooded figure put the stone in his cloak.

That brought Garnet out of her trance give us the gem ordered Garnet which fell on deaf ears as the figure started to walk away.

Ruby and sapphire didn't know what to think of the hooded figure but one thing was certain they couldn't allow him to take the gem so Garnet attacked him he kept dodging sapphire tried to see the if there were any possibility's that would help her gain the upper hand but she couldn't see the figure blocked it somehow she then threw punch after punch dodging every one of their hits until they cornered him she thought she caught him and pulled her fist back to finish him but he caught her gauntlet and crushed it Garnet expression complete and utter shock as he punched her face with incredible force it was so powerful that she was propelled away flying into the ocean the impact was so powerful that all the surrounding ocean water was completely pushed away the ocean floor cracking from the force of the impact it was a miracle that Garnet hadn't been poofed from that one punch even more so because she was still together but you could only see her for a few seconds before she was completely submerged in water Pearl, Amethyst and Connie were completely paralyzed by fear to see their leader the strongest in the group totally defeated in a matter of seconds not even able to put a ghost of a fight the only thing that kept them from running away was Connie the girl was also paralyzed from fear and fatigue from using her weapon for the first time but also this was the first time she ever experienced true fear and what it meant to be terrified she couldn't think strait no she couldn't think at all she was to afraid.

That's when the figure started walking toward them Amethyst snapped out of it and pulled on Pearls arm and Pearl new what she wanted to do they started dancing they knew that even then together they would not be able to stop him but they had to try to at least slow him they fused and formed Opal Connie wasn't even able to process what had happened next she was sure she saw Opal summon her weapon a bow she saw Opal fire and the next thing she saw was Opal shooting her arrows the figure dodged the arrow Opal smirked as hundreds of little arrows shot out of that one arrow thinking that she got him she let down her guard but the last thing Connie was able to process was the face of pure horror on Opal as she could only watch as the figure grabbed Opals gems and pulled them out of her body the gems poofed and separated he opened his palm as he saw Pearls gem her gem stated to glow as he took something out of her gem, it looked like a mirror with a gem on the back of it the figure then proceeded to walk inside of the beach house leaving Connie paralyzed outside as he got on the warp pad and disappeared in a blinding light.

She stayed there unable to move only think about what just happened the only thing she was able to see was how weak she truly was not able to do anything as her family was beaten she stayed for what felt like hours even when the sun set she didn't move until she saw a familiar face Garnet had finally gotten herself out of the water but she still looked very tired and beaten she picked up Amethyst and Pearls gem and shook Connie until she came back to her senses and was lead back to her bed though she didn't get much sleep that night with one thought on her mind she had to get stronger.

In the kinder garden the young figure looked out from the top of the cliffs all that could be heard from the kinder garden were the cries and sobs of the figure as he thought of what he did it hurt the way it felt to punch them rip them out he felt disgusted at himself for what he did but knew it was necessary to test them and he needed to warn them of what's to come but it still hurt the face of fear that were directed at him hurt even though they acted a little different and none of them knew him he still knew them and loved them because that is who he is he is Steven Quarts Universe and he would save them save everyone and this time they wouldn't die he wouldn't fail to save them.

HOPE YOU LIKED READING THIS CHAPTER THERE STILL MORE TO COME PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID I WILL MAKE MORE THEN REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO I CAN MAKE A NEW CHAPTER. CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there I your reading this that means that someone asked for more and I thank that person there will be much information in this chapter and the next that will explain what has changed Steven now on with the chapter Steven universe is owned by Rebecca sugar and cartoon network

Chapter 2 Reasons

At the beach house at night 3:56 AM inside the temple in Garnet's room Amethyst and Pearls gems glowed forming their bodies franticly looking around for Connie until their eyes fell on their leader Garnet grabbed shoulder to calm them down.

'It's okay" Garnet said as she tried to calm them down telling them she got Connie in her room finally asleep.

"Who was that guy "Pearl said as she placed her hand on her gem as she was remembering what happened and how it felt when it was ripped out from her body Amethyst seemed to do the same reaching for her chest.

"I-I don't know "Garnet said but he's far more powerful than us in every way he was somehow able to block my future vision and knew our attack moves step by step not only that but all he used to defeat us was he's physical strength he never used his gem powers and from when I fought him he was definitely human if anything I'm willing to bet that he's a hybrid like Connie and is also male considering the way he moved and that he was able to use the warp pad at those words of revelation Amethyst and Pearl were shocked.

"T- that's I-impossible! And you know the reasons why first one being that were the only gems left on earth that aren't corrupted and secondly Connie is the only half-human hybrid that could exist so there's no way that he's half human he has to have been sent by home world" said Pearl stuttering on her words.

"Yeah!" Amethyst said agreeing.

"Don't you think I know that but Pearl do you really think our gems would still be intact if that monster was from home world!?" Said Garnet tapping her foot slightly Ruby getting frustrated.

"Well while I was fight with him Sapphire analyzed him and noticed he never got serious even when I attacked him it didn't seem like he wanted to destroy us we're lucky that monster didn't crush our gems but he fought with over whelming power that's why I think he didn't want to crush us I think he was testing us, when he crushed my gauntlet I felt his energy it was like nothing I ever felt before he definitely wasn't normal" Garnet said annoyance with Pearl start to get the better of her.

"You're talking like you actually lasted more than three seconds with that monster that wasn't a fight that was a warm up for him a game he played with us!" Said Amethyst with a sneer.

"None of us lasted more than a few seconds with that thing and if that was a test then we definitely failed" Said Pearl screaming at they're leader.

"I think Garnets right he was testing us Amethyst said caching both the fusion and Pearl off guard they didn't think Amethyst would agree with Garnet.

"Think about it Pearl he had many chances to crush our gems he never summoned his weapon and after he beat us he didn't go after Connie he could have attacked her too but he just left her alone" said Amethyst reasoning.

"Bu-t bu.!" Pearl said trying to come up with something else to say but didn't have enough time because Garnet cut her off.

"Once I got Connie inside I told Connie to tell me what happened when I was in the water she told me that he took something from you Pearl a mirror with a blue gem on the back of it do you know why he bothered to take it out?" Garnet asked knowing what Pearls reaction would be.

Pearls gem started to glow as she put her hand inside the light franticly searching her gem for a mirror that should have been there.

"It's not here!" Pearl said in a frantic tone as she took her hand out of her gem, how could he do that it should be impossible to take anything out anything out of a gem off without their permission.

"Pearl calm down" Amethyst said in an attempt to calm her teammate down without much merit.

"Don't tell me to calm down you weren't the one that had their gem searched without their permission" Pearl screamed feeling violated about what happened.

Pearl what did the mirror do? Garnet said trying to be understanding of the situation.

"It's a gem powered mirror that can capture and display any moment its witness in gem history I found it on the galaxy warp but the last time I checked it's broken so it wasn't usable" she said anger on her face.

"What would he want with a broken mirror and how did he know you had it" said amethyst as she put her hands on her head trying to figure it out.

"It doesn't matter" the fusion said all that matters is that we're all okay but if he really wants to use the mirror that means that he'll have to use yellow diamonds healing spring I'll go to see if I can catch him you two stay here and make sure that Connie's okay got it.

"But Garnet you can't go alone remember you didn't stand a chance last time" said pearl worry in her voice.

Garnet just smirked and said "You both know I'm never alone" she then proceeded to walk out of the temple and then she walked to Connie's bed room where she gave Connie a kiss on her gem hoping that this wasn't the last time she'd see her again with shaky hands she proceeded to walk to walk to the warp pad where she disappeared in a beam of light.

Meanwhile in the kindergarten

Steven knew he had to have everything ready for when they came for him he could only intervene so much before the universe noticed the changes in power fluctuation and started to reject he's presence his, his very soul was a disturbance to the universal energy flow so he needed to be careful how much he used his gem energy here so that the universe didn't catch him he limited his powers and how much strength he used, that's why he needed to have everything ready in order to save them and he wanted to do it without being noticed by the universe to be careful of the attention he drew all that mattered was for everything to be ready that's why in the loneliness of the kindergarten where not even the sunshine could lighten the sad mood that was brought on by the thousands of horribly experiments he decided to have allies that he could trust so he brought out the mirror and closed his eyes and dreamt remaking the mental connection with the gem .

Inside the cage that had kept the gem trapped for more than five thousand years he saw all the memories she'd ever seen all useless to him what he needed was the gem lapis was in a corner facing away from him hands around her knees curled up in a ball her will to fight for herself for her freedom was all but gone so he decided to give her a reason to fight for someone else.

"He put a hand on her shoulder lapis" it's okay now you're not alone anymore I'm here and I won't let you go back to being alone " said Steven trying to comfort her to reassure her that he was here for her.

She didn't say anything her face looking like it didn't believe that he was real she didn't want to believe that she wasn't alone only to have her hopes crushed by the reality that she was alone like she had millions of times before Steven recognized that look on her face and sighed he knew that if he truly wanted to free her he couldn't just do it like last time he had to heal her soul.

So he sat down next to her and then hugged her as his gem glowed a calm and loving glow witch she reacted at first by trying to push him away fighting back against his warmth and love but as his gem glowed brighter she eventually stopped struggling and let her tears start to roll down her face Steven held her tighter as he let his gem glow heal her mind and soul.

After a few minutes her tears stopped and her mind started to feel at peace as she let her self-wrap her arms around him no longer fighting his comforting presence and warm glow and just let her self-feel safe and secure realizing that he was real and what he was saying was true she never wanted to let him go though she doubted that she could leave him when she felt complete at that moment she felt like nothing could harm her she felt what she hadn't felt for thousands years happiness.

"No one heard my cries or came to help"…

"Don't leave me Stay with me"…

"Love me, care for me….

"Forgive me, protect me"…

"My reason to hope and to live"...

"My light my love".

"Forever and ever" Steven answered whispering in her ear before looking straight into her eyes and giving her a gentle smile.

Once she calm down Steven let her go and held out his hand his gem no longer glowing "are you ready? He asked

She didn't need to ask what he meant because she already knew what he meant though even if she didn't she know she already couldn't let this person that gave her hope go that made her feel complete go and knew she would follow him anywhere for as long as her gem was still intact she smiled as she took hold of his hand with you always, she answered.

In the physical world the a Steven woke up as the mirror exploded freeing a no longer trapped lapis free from both her physical chains and mental chains seeing her body forming from light.

"W- Who are yo-u? and how do you know my name?" lapis asked as she tried to figure out why he freed her why he gave her hope and love though she didn't care why as long as she could be together with him that's all that mattered.

He smiled with one of his Steven smiles and answered my name is Steven Universe it's great to see you lapis said Steven holding out his hand.

Come on we have to heal you're gem Steven said ignoring her second question.

Lapis felt the crack on her gem and then took his hand as they walked to the warp pad even with her gem cracked she felt safe and complete with him she thought as they disappeared in a flash of light.

HOMEWORLD

Her view from her pink palace was magnificent to say the least she could see all of her glorious kingdom from her throne Pink diamond which beauty was only matched by her strength and intelligence felt the change in the energy of the universe but she didn't understand the disturbance it was like nothing she ever felt before it was both very familiar and very alien at the same time but it was so small and weak that she didn't pay any mind to it but decided to make sure it wasn't anything that would become a problem by giving the task to only a lowly Peridot telling her the assignment was to go to earth and check on the process with an old biological weapon called the cluster and to take a Jasper that had existed since the rebellion seeing her chance to get rid of the last of the evidence of her defeat in the war against earth and that cursed yellow diamond from existence as one of her body guard and one of the last abominations from the completed fusion experiments that called itself gold if necessary would be brought to the ship that the lowly Peridot made and be prepared the ship a green hand that would take two month to fly to earth so she sent small droids before them to check the situation on earth and to fix the galaxy warp.

As she viewed them from afar on her pink throne she wondered what had become of the earth and that "Pitiful!" yellow diamond though she was probably dead her gem destroyed by time.

As she reminisced of a time long ago when she was younger, when she considered yellow and herself comrades the memory of when yellow diamond gave her the nick name Rose.

Well what do you think am I good or am I good this chapter was more of a fill in to what a can reveal for now look forward to the next chapter its only going to get better if you're thinking why didn't he just heal her himself it's because he's trying not to get noticed any more than he already did I decided that ill upload every Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is the third chapter hope you enjoy update every Sunday or thrusday oh before I forget Steven universe belongs to Rebecca sugar and Cartoon network all I have is my imagination.**

 **Chapter 3 Rules to know**

 **Location healing spring**

As Garnet appeared at the spring she saw that the whole outer shell thing had been covered by yellow crystals and had more of those crystal guards so she grabbed the largest rock and punched it so it would make a path all the way inside the crystalized shell once inside she notice that the crystals were reforming behind her so she hurried up to a jog she needed to be careful of what her next step was just in case the guards were still active and ready to attack any intruder she focused her power on future vision and saw all the ways she could go most of them ended up with her getting impaled by the crystal guards or drowned in a pool of crystal shards.

She knew that the creations of yellow diamond were born to fight and destroy anything that they deemed a threat to their creator yellow diamond or the mission they were given but with yellow diamond dead her creations could only follow their instincts and fight.

Garnet was still frustrated that she was beaten so easily that it only took a few seconds to lose and most of that frustration was coming from Ruby.

Sapphire acted calm on the outside but Ruby could see behind that façade she put in front of everybody she was scared of how easily they were beaten but had to be strong and look ahead since she could not use her future vision on the mystery person or better put gem she could only trust that her partner had her back.

While deep in thought she continued to doge all the diamond guard as every diamond sword came after her she noticed that one of the blade was going for her head she slid under the blade and rolled under the next one both leaving holes from the impact she then proceeded to summon her gauntlets and punched the one in front her using the impact as a chance to boost herself up and jumped across the room trying to get closer to the fountain but failed to noticed that there was a newly formed diamond shard under her foot and slipped her body slamming onto the crystal floor with a hard thud and wincing in pain.

"Sapphire you okay!?" Ruby asked her voice full with concern about her about her partner.

"Ye…ah sorry about that Ruby" Sapphire said trying to focus on the battle at hand.

Garnet was about to get up but saw a crystal sword heading straight for her head in split second decision she unfused just in the nick of time as the blade went through the empty space where her head use to be.

Both knowing this would only get harder they attempted to fuse but the constant attacks from the crystal guards and their blades made it impossible for the small gems to fuse so they started attacking separately.

Sapphire used her freezing ability to stop the guards and used her superior speed to dodge the incoming attacks from making contact with her.

Ruby on the other hand was using her heat to melt the blades and used her gauntlet to punch every guard that was in front of her with her strength.

But even though they were destroying many of them they knew that both of them would either get tired or make a mistake so they needed to end this quickly or they would be over whelmed by their numbers.

Ruby and Sapphire knew what they had to do they ran to each other hoping that they're plan would work.

"Just a little FARTHER!" they both thought as their hands touched and released all they're gem energy out to each other creating a mini-cyclone that picked up all the rest of the guards smashing them against each other and braking the against the floor at the middle of the cyclone were two exhausted gems with a look of relief that they're plan worked.

Ruby looked at Sapphire glad to see her face again even in these circumstances she looked beautiful she lets go of her hand as she tries to get back up but much to her horror she found that both her and Sapphire were trapped in the crystal that were on the floor .

Ruby watched as she saw Sapphire's slowly be consumed she tried to reach out to her but it was useless she watched as Sapphire tried to struggle but it was useless.

"Saph, Sapp…hire, SAPPHIRE!" Ruby screamed out tears streaming down her face as she realized she was too weak to save her, the blue gem almost completely submerged.

"Ru….by….r…u…n" Sapphire said so low that Ruby almost didn't hear her, her voice strained as her body was swallowed

"No, no, no, Noooo if I was just stronger if I just had more power!"Ruby said screaming watching her partner and best friend's body be destroyed knowing that her gem would be next.

"I can help with that but you'll owe me a favor" said the voice.

"Anything just help me save Sapphire!"Ruby screamed not knowing who it was.

"VERY WELL" said his voice thick with power as he showed himself.

Ruby was shocked to see that he was actually here and was about to help them but she was to desperate to think about it as the figure appeared right in front of her and took hold of her hand left hand immediately sending a wave of power through her body.

Releasing a wave of heat that could rival the heat of the sun as she melted any crystals that were close to here every particle in her body was screaming in pain her blood was boiling.

"It hurt! it hurts! it HURTS" she thought crawling to her partner and quickly reaching for the Sapphires gem and bubbled it throwing it as far away from herself as possible before she let out an ear piercing scream that could be heard from outside the diamond dome.

Steven stood there just staring at his family member screaming in pain her body convulsing the sick sounds of bones popping into new angles it was torture just knowing that with all his power he could only watch her, he couldn't't help her he had to let the process finish or it could kill her but he wanted to ask her something though he probably knew the answer to it.

Do you regret it? Steven asked knowing the answer.

She looked up at him and smiled at him.

"Never" she said looking in the direction that she through Sapphire hopping she was okay as she passed out.

Steven could only smile back knowing that no matter where he went they were still the same as always.

He saw the process ending and leave the gem on the floor he waited a few minutes before he woke her up knowing he was right to tell Lapis to wait outside and to put a water barrier around the diamond dome he had already gotten everything he needed from this place.

Ruby woke up disoriented from what had just happed but remembering one thing.

"Sapphire!" she screamed as she tried to get up but was held back by the figure.

"Let me go I have to find Sapphire" Ruby said struggling against his grip.

"Slow down and think for a moment Ruby unless you want her to die" Steven said not letting go.

That stopped Ruby in her tracks.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby said getting ready to fight him if he planned to hurt Sapphire in anyway.

"Your powers are unstable if you reach Sapphire and try to fuse with her **SHE WILL DIE** " Steven explained trying to calm her down.

"And remember you still owe me that favor so try not to die until I come to for it got it" Steven reminded her though he didn't really care and just wanted her to be save.

"You should find Sapphires gem and get out of here before the wall collapse and don't tell her about the deal we made or what happened" Said Steven as he walked away towards the exit.

Once out of sight he fell to the ground exhausted from giving her so much power but knew there was one more thing he needed to do.

Steven reached outside and from his hood took out a bottle filled with the spring water he spotted Lapis passing in a circle.

"Lapis if you don't stop you'll leave burn marks on the ground" he said smiling at the thought of it.

"You're okay" she said the feeling of relief washing over her.

"Of course I am" Steven said lying.

"Here drink it" he said passing her the bottle.

"Thank you Steven" Lapis said drinking the spring water feeling the cracks in her gem healing running to the warp pad.

"Come on" she said as Steven got on the warp pad passing out and warping away in a stream of light.

"STEVEN!" Lapis screamed.

Back at the spring

"Sapphire, Sapphire!" Ruby screamed looking for her partner. She had been searching for hours with no vail she wondered how far she threw her body felt amazingly refreshed even from all the excruciating pain and long fight the strength and power flowing threw her body was beyond belief she felt like she could destroy all of home world with one punch each step she took felt longer her lungs felt bigger and she felt taller she kept going until she came across her bubble picked it up and popped it watching as the gem glowed and a body appeared.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Sapphire asked to the beautiful stranger that was in front of her just as she remembered what happened.

"Where's Ruby!" Sapphire asked screaming at the strange gem that looked hurt.

Ruby was taken back by what Sapphire said.

"Saph it's me Ruby don't 'you recognize me" Ruby said tears forming in her eyes realizing how different she looked.

Sapphire looked at the stranger closely the she did see the similarities her hair was no longer an afro it was now long and flowing she was two times taller her skin was lighter she was by all definition beautiful she was blushing so hard her face was dark blue "Ruby is that really you?" Sapphire said to embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

Ruby noticed this and brought Sapphire face up to her own and kissed her eye with a smile on her face knowing Sapphire was okay.

"What happened to you? Why do you look like that?" Sapphire asked trying to understand what happened after she went in her gem.

"Saphy we don't have time for that the healing spring is destroyed we need to leave before the walls cave in" Ruby said grabbing partner's arm and ran faster than she ever had before.

Sapphire was extremely surprised that Ruby could even look like she did in the first her appearance was completely different and that worried her because if she looked that different that beautiful would she still feel the same about her.

"It's amazing it feels incredible I can do anything, protect anything, Sapphire will never have to fight or be in danger ever again" Ruby thought as she ran each step she took taking them closer and closer to the warp pad.

Sapphire was having a hard time concentrating her own thoughts because the speed that they were going at was incredible, she could feel Rubies body it was hot the heat that came of her body was intense her own was starting to too feel hot and it wouldn't be long before the heat stated to burn her skin and they were just three more steps.

Watching as the crystal dome came crashing down they stepped on the warp pad and disappeared heading home.

While in the warp stream they both had a lot to think about Ruby and Sapphire were going to have to explain to their team mates what happened to the spring she could already Pearl screaming at them about it but what they were more worried about was what Connie was going to think about them.

"I wonder if Connie will like us?" Sapphire thought as she looked at Ruby the blush coming back to her cheeks.

I wonder if he'll like us? I mean her I wonder if she'll like us" Ruby said not understanding who she meant.

"We should ...prob..ably fuse back together" Sapphire said as tried to grab her partners hand but was shocked when Ruby pulled away from her.

"Sapphy we shouldn't fuse anymore" Ruby said in the most caring and conforting voice she could muster she knew what she was saying would probably hurt her and that she was asking was going to be difficult on everyone in the team.

"Wh-hat do you mean we shouldn't fuse?!" Sapphire said her voice betraying her usual calm and poised personality.

And they arrived to what Ruby saw was short of horrifying and devastating.

 **This chapter has a lot of hints to the greatness that is to come I've written 3 chapters and I no longer know what's going to happen a lot of foreshadowing and stuf sorry i couldn't discribe the spring but that would have given to much away hope you like it please reviews are very much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay dear readers try to keep up with my story new things are coming your way and everything in this story will change nothing will be the same also thanks for the reviews much appreciated before I forget this story belongs to Rebecca sugar and cartoon network and this is still the same story this is still Rising tides**

Chapter 4 A Portion of the truth

 **Millions of years ago**

Year : Unknown.

Planet :Unknown.

Galaxy :Unknown.

Location :Unknown.

"Hurry we don't have much time! " screamed the ancient being of power in fear, to her only daughter knowing that they did not have much longer before her elder sister would find them and knowing what she would to her daughter.

"Yes...mo..ther" said the young girl panting exhausted from all the running trying to increase her speed so she could catch up with her mother but in her heist she failed to notice a rock in her way and fell.

The mother looked up noticed that the sky was beginning to darken and the energy was starting to shift she could feel her sisters emense power and knew that they wouldn't make it together so.

As her daughter got up and started running she noticed that her mother was walking back towards the darkness.

"Mom where are you going!?" She shouted turning back for her mother.

 **"STOP!"** her mother ordered not turning to look at her daughter knowing it would hurt her to look at her precious creation at her daughter.

 **"Run!"** She said no longer able to hold her tears back and turning her face to her daughter though she was crying she had a smile on her face.

"What mom I can't leave you come on if we hurry we might be able to make it" she said tears forming on her face knowing they wouldn't but refusing to give up on her mother her creator already hearing the sick twisted laughter of her doom in the distance a smile forming on her face when her mother turned around and was right in front of her wrapping her arms around her giving her a hug.

" **Your existence is my everything you will survive and I will to I will survive inside of you for as long as you exist so there's only one thing that I want to tell you"** she said a feeling of happiness spreading throughout her .

 **"I LOVE YOU" the mother said to her daughter .**

 **"I l** ove you too that's why we need to hurry" said the daughter in tears but saw her mother raise her hand to her chest,her eyes widening in realization of what her mother was about to do to her "PLEASE! don't I we can still make it" she said desperation in her voice but it was to late.

" **I order you leave me here and run now"** her voice now filled with power seeing her daughter eyes dull and her face lose it's expression of emotion letting her go from her imbreace and watching her run as far away from what was about to happen.

She then turned around to face her elder sister looking at the sky to see that the darkness was now completely engulfing everything the undeniable power crushing anything close to it.

" **Eve** stop this we both know you can't defeat me in your current state tell me how much of your power did you use to create **IT"** said the elder sister to the now very pissed off younger sister Eve.

She's not an it! Said Eve to her elder sister putting all her malice in to her voice.

"And you know it you've seen what she's capable of and what she could potentially become, what she could help him become just like me you've seen the power that she will help him obtain" said Eve her face the most determine she had ever been in her existence.

"Nonsense she will never get away and you don't have the power to kill me" she said with killing intent.

"Your scared aren't you afraid of what they could become of what he could become" Eve said her thoughts going to her vision of the future.

"Then why are you stopping me Eve you must understand that what I'm doing is right you've seen how many of our kind are killed" said the elder sister trying to reason with her sister.

"I know **Adaline** your right I have seen and I do understand that what I'm doing will lead to many of our people's deaths" said Eve to the her sister.

"Then **WHY!**?"Adaline screamed letting anger into her voice trying to understand her reasons for doing it.

" Because for us immortal beings that have long ago forgotten and have now little reason to fear death. But you're different you fear it and are that itself makes you weak" Eve said to Adeline.

" **You** **TRAITOR!"** Said Adeline screaming at **Eve** gathering the darkness ready to strike.

No you're the traitor Adam you fear death when you should embrace it unlike you I have" Eve said using her sisters nickname to try to get her to understand.

"You are a fool sister you're word's have no reason to them and I shall end them with my blade" she said not caring to understand and summoning her weapon a sword made of pure darkness .

"I see your too far gone I will stop you now before you're power and influence can reach my child " Eve said summoning her weapon from pure light a staff .

"Let's finish this fast before that abomination can get away " Adeline said knowing that this wouldn't last long and sure that thing couldn't get away.

The area around the began to flash as the power from the two apposing forces causing small sparks to appear around them as they circled each other killing intent spreading everywhere both determined to end one another.

Eve was the attached first knowing she wouldn't last long she used her superior speed to close the distance between each other in a millisecond using the top of her staff to strike her sisters head.

Adeline reading her younger sisters movents like a book used her sword to push the staff to the side creating a gigantic shock wave that made the surrounding ground cave in on itself.

Eve jumping backwards as her sister Adeline followed suit putting distance between both of them readeing for their next clash as Eve watched Adeline lower her weapon abit an evil grin spreading on her face.

"I was right you've given her to much of your power normally that would have hit or at least I would have had to have used more power to move it" Adeline said the evil grin growing wider.

"Now it's my **Turn!"** Adeline screamed charging at Eve grabbing her sword with both hands bringing it over head and then bringing it back down to strike, Eve bearly able to keep up with her sisters fast movement bought her staff up ready to block her attack but Adeline stopped her sword just before it made contact with the staff and kicked her in the stomach sending Eve flighing stopping her self from going to far by back flipping with one hand and the other clutching her stomach as she felt her sisters hit make contact kneeling over in pain.

"Always had speed and because of that I've never gotten a hit on you but now that you're so weak it's almost to easy Adeline said smiling sadistically at her sister.

"Since you were always the one with the power I thought you would hit harder" Eve said smirking in an attempt to young her sister the smirk only growing when she saw the expression on her sisters face.

"Why you littl-" Adeline said with an expression of outrage on her face because of what Eve said her sentence cut short by her by a staff coming straight for her face using her sword to block again the incoming attack being cought off guard when she noticed her sister was not holding it and instead appearing behind her back cotting her hand in power and slashing her leaving a deep cut on her back.

"What's wrong am I not going fast enough I could go a little slower if you want" Eve's voice continuing to taunt her sister seeing that she was loosing focus on her stace.

Still holding of Eve's staff she screamed in pain as she pushed back the weapon crating a blast of wind as she began jumping back seeing the staff separate into five and attack her she began doing the same making once for each weapon and one more for herself.

Eve might have look okay on the outside but on the inside she was bearly holding on she knew that in her full power that attack would have killed her opponent and she could only make one more staff to fight with so she could only send five out to attack her breathing starting to shalow watching the wound disappeared in a matter of seconds.

They threw themselves at each other at speeds that not even they're kind could see they're weapons clashing against each weapon causing shock waves all around the planet.

Bringing they're weapons down on each other again and again each clash, each impact was meant to kill they're opponent spark appearing everywhere.

Adeline went head on using her overwhelming strength to push her opponent back until they fell or could no longer hold they're weapon but but her sister Eve knew this and positioned her staff so that the force of the weapon wouldn't crush her and tillted her staff so that the sword would slide down her staff taking most of it's power with it.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Why won't you just die!" Adeline said screaming at Eve continuing to bombard her with her powerful attacks blow after blow her attacks coming down on Eve.

" _This shouldn't be happening! I am the strongest being in the universe I should be able to make her_ _ **fall!**_ _So why? Why is she able to take my attacks when she isn't even at full strength? When she's suppose to be_ _ **weak!?"**_ Adeline thought her rage only growing.

" _It's working"_ Eve thought as a small but confident smile appeared on her face as she could see her sisters movents become dull and leaving more openings but her body was screaming every muscle in her body was screaming and her bones grinding against each other as if they were crying from pain but she keep moving pushing her body past it's limits not letting go of her staff even when she could no longer feel her arms because of the numness that was caused from the vibrations that each hit gave out.

Both they're breathing had become eratic but each for very different reasons Adeline was furious at the simple fact that she couldn't take down her weakened sister, Eve was exhausted having gone pass her physical limitations for sometime her eye sight was getting blurry and it was getting hard to stand she needed to end this fast or her body would give out.

Eve saw her chance as Adeline came charging at her putting all her strength into the next attack, Eve readied herself once more as she saw her sister come putting her staff up to block the next attack .

As the sword came down and both weapon's made contact Eve was horrified to see that her sisters sword broke her weapon as she watched her staff shattered and destroyed into a million pieces right before her eyes the sword not stopping instead it kept going moving her head out of the way of the sword slashing her right across her chest the cut was deep blood coming out of it immediately falling to the ground with a sickening thud.

Nothing could be heard for miles as the conclusion to the battle had shown it's results Adeline had won a wicked smile on her face as she looked at what she had done and in the state her sister was "I was right you did give her to much of your power" Adeline said looking at her sister wound as she saw it wasn't healing as fast as it should "Our weapon's are supposed to be indestructible but you were so weak that it broke from the force of my sword" said Adeline kicking Eve's body so it would roll and be facing up.

"You've **lost"** Adeline said picking her sister up by the neck and applying pressure plunging her other hand into her sister and enjoying the look of shock on her face.

" **Why"** Eve said her voice strained still completely shocked at what she was doing to weak to even raise her arms to try to stop her only able to watch in horror as she saw her power's being absorbed into her sister.

" **Nooooo!"** Said a voice shouting but she was too tired to look at who it was that is until the voice said"Let go off my mom"she immediately opened her eyes to see that it was her daughter tears in her face running to her she felt Adeline pull her hand out of her body and stopping process.

An evil grin spreading on her face as she pulled Eve closer whispering in her ear " **Watch her die** " Adeline letting go of her through and letting her fall to the ground.

The girl had been watching the fight unfold being unable to help her mother fight because their the order her mother gave her until fury and pure unbridled rage had given the strength to brake and overpowered the command her mother had given her her hands shaking fist closed so hard that blood was dripping from them.

Adeline mistaking her silence for fear walked closer to the girl "What's wrong to scared to speak? She asked now in front of the girl summoning her sword one again bringing it up to strike the abomination her sister had created " Don't worry little **abomination** once I finish killing you I'll kill your creator nice and slow" Adeline said thinking of all the fun ways she could torture her sister.

"Ru...n aw..ay plea...se !" Eve said her voice no more than a desperate whisper slowly crawling to her daughter her trying to get out of the pudle of blood and protect her daughter but she was to weak to go any faster seeing her child no longer shaking.

"Now **Die!** " Adeline shouted bringing her sword down on the girl seeing the her pick her head back up.

"Don't worry Mommy" she said raising her hand up stopping the sword in it's tracks in between to finger's creating strong wind's that blasted out ward at everything "I'll protect you" she said as she crushed the sword with those to two fingers.

Adeline face turned into one of complete shock and disbelief as her sword disappeared out of existence seeing the girl bring her hand back gathering all the power around her and throwing it out at her.

The explosion so bright it could be seen everywhere Once the light dissipated and the smoke cleared Eve watched as her sister and we're left standing.

Adeline stood there an expression of shock as she saw the large hole in her chest "I was rig..ht you...are a mons..ter" Adeline said coughfing blood and falling to the ground.

Eve watched as her daughter cought her sister by the hair pulled her up to her till they're eyes met her daughter no longer touching the ground both of they're feet of the ground she turned to look at her eyes once the color of blue now blood red.

"It's okay Mommy I'll make the bad lady go away" said the girl with an innocent voice and smile pulling her hand back gathering all the power around her hand warping space ready to plung it into the lady that hurt her mother.

 **"Stop! Star"** Eve said jumping in front of her sister blocking the attack from killing Adam but Star's hand still going straight through her body immediately spiting blood out.

Star's eyes going wide at the realization of what she did her eyes returning back to normal as looked at what she'd done "m..o..m" she said

"Ah ahh! ahh! **Ahhhh!** Why!?" Star said screaming pulling her arm out

"Be...cause... you..are not a monster...or an abomination your my daughter... my little Starlight... now go find you're father" said the mother a tired smile on her Lip's giving her daughter a hug.

Starlight felt her her mother's hands drop and her and her eyes close feeling her body going limb "Mom I love you" she said watching her mothers body call to the ground.

"Mom" Star said afraid to touch her

...

"Mom" she said again **tears** taking falling from her face.

...

"Mommy wake up **please!"** Starlight said numb to everything except them.

...

"Mommy" said Starlight choking on her sobs shaking her mothers body so she would get up but she still wasn't moving watching her mothers body becoming glitter.

"Mommy please don't leave me please stay with me don't leave me alone!" she said but it was to late her body had completely turned to glitter and was blown away in the wind to be free.

Starlight stayed there for a few minutes but each second felt like an eternity she stayed there not knowing what to do until she saw a light appear knowing she needed to find her father seeing a new purpose to be with her father he would protect her and she would protect him just like a family walking towards the ligh never looking back and disappearing in the light.

Not knowing that behind her Adeline was healed using mostbof her darkness she summoned her sisters staff and throwing it at Starlight but the staff stopped and transformed into shackles binding her to the ground.

" _I won't let you hurt her " a_ voice from inside her head said immediately recognizing that voice Adam screamed "How are you still alive I saw her kill you".

" That's because I'm not alive"Eve said as walls started to form around Adam.

"Do you really think he will help her when he doesn't even know you exist yet! Adam screamed out to her sister.

" Yes I do and you know it too that's the reason we fell in love with him" Eve said fondness in her voice as she remembered her husband.

"You think I'll let her go that easily" Adam said steaching out her hand to the portal and shooting but because her power were being sealed each shot veried in power and each were sent to different time zones.

I'll see you again little girl just wait till I get out" Adam said knowing she could be patient.

Though Eve said "the only thing I regret is not being with you longer" her power disappearing.

 **So comment on it and tell me what you think this story is so that you don't get confused about what happens next her name is Starlight because she's the oldest crystal ever found on earth reviews are always needed and appreciated oh! and for those that noticed each chapter has a meaning 1meaning was the pain you feel when you hurt someone close to you 2 no matter how alone you feel in the darkness you are not alone 3 what you would do for your loved ones 4 no matter how much you lose there's always hope**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha ha ha I laugh ready for the next sadistic chapter hope it lives up to your expectations I own nothing it is all Rebecca sugar and cartoon network they own it but enough about them let the story begin.**

 **Chapter 5 What's been seen**

 **Location: Beach House.**

 **Time: 3:12**

 **Death.**

 _There_ was death everywhere for as the eye could see there was no escaping it for everyone was dead their bodies all around her both everything was destroyed there was no buildings, no house's, every man made landmark was destroyed gone not a single piece of them was left the only thing that provided proof of their existence was her memory of them.

The earth was no exception the sea that once covered the sandy shore was now gone not a single drop for miles sand amongst sand covered the town that once was, no longer the beautiful town but a desert as for as the eye could see each grain of sand was filled with blood and crushed gem shards .

It was lifeless.

"Wh..at ...happened?!" She choked.

"What the hell happened where's Beach city? Ruby asked turning to Sapphire but she wasn't there .

" Sapphire? Sapphire!? " she screamed looking then she felt something grab her leg.

"Why? You didn't save us, you could have saved us, you failed us, it's all your fault!" The body's said in unison they're voice getting louder.

"Get off! Let go of me! I have to find Sapphire!"Ruby said struggling to escape their grasp she tried using her new power to destroy them but she couldn't use them they didn't work.

"It's all fault why did you let us die? you could have saved us all your **fault** all your **fault,** your **fault,** your fault, yor f **ault"** they said as she struggled to get out only making they're grip on her stronger they were beginning to pull her down they're voice penetrating her mind.

"Let go stop"Ruby said eyes widening as she saw the sky turn red and the ground become ink black she felt they're hand on her shoulders as realization setting in that she was going to die alone in whatever this place was.

"Sapphire!,Sapphire!,Sapph..urgh..gasp...help please!"Ruby screamed no longer out of concern for her partner but out of fear of dying alone in the void soundless darkness her face almost completely swallowed as as a few tears escaped her eyes before her head was gone all that was left was a sea of darkness and despair.

Location: Reality

The sky was reddish pink and the sun was going down.

"Ruby!Ruby!wake up! wake up!"Sapphire said screaming while also shacking her partners motionless body that just laid on the ground she didn't understand what happened Ruby seemed fine when they were in warp stream but she suddenly collapsed on the floor when they arrived that was about 16 minutes ago but now the color of her gem and body were gone more than half of Ruby's gem had started to become lifeless.

Pearl and Amethyst weren't home which was a good thing it meant that Connie wasn't here to see you what was happening to Ruby she had tried to use her future vision but she couldn't see Ruby's future anymore and that was what scared her the most her uselessness was becoming more apparent with every passing day she felt weak and powerless and it killed her not being strong enough to save her best friend and partner.

"RuBy please wake up" Sapphire thought clenching her fist as hard as she could knowing she could only pray that Ruby would wake up.

"Boom!" There was a loud shock wave that made her cover her ears the windows shattered in an instant leaving scattered glass shards everywhere on the floor.

Sapphire looked at the mess on the floor and turned to look outside even though the sun went down a few minutes ago the sky was still bright with light it was pink.

Deciding that she could do nothing to help Ruby she picked up Ruby's body and placed her on Connie's bed with ease clenching her fist hard as she saw Ruby's body lying helpless on the bed.

"Remember our promise, I can't live without you Ruby's so please, please don't leave me alone!" Sapphire said kissing Ruby while a tear ran down her face as she turned away from her lover and headed to the door.

But before Sapphire could open the door it flew open revealing a frantic Pearl on the other side her eyes constantly searching for something until she spotted Sapphire surprised to find her separated from Ruby.

"Sapphire where's Ruby" Pearl said worry creeping into her voice.

"It doesn't matter right now why aren't you with Connie" Sapphire said glancing at the staircase.

Haven't you looked outside there's two red eye's in the sky we need yellow diamond's light Lance to destroy it"Pearl said explaining the situation.

"You know we don't have any light Lance 's Pearl we need to think of another way to deal with this"Sapphire said finally understanding what she was so worried about.

"Bang"another powerful blast was heard from this time the air around them was starting to shift they both knew that that meant that they had at least 20 minutes before they would hit land and crush everything even so a song could be heard in all noise that the eye's were making Sapphire and Pearl ran outside and they probably knew what it was.

"Hey guys we found it" Amethyst said jumping out of the truck opening the trunk so as to take out the light Lance .

"How do we activate it" Pearl said her voice dying seeing how close the red eye was they were at least five minute's away from reaching land.

"Like this"Connie said getting ready to to say the password.

"Keep you're face to the sunshine and you won't see the shadows. Connie screamed knowing what would happen next.

Everyone in all on beach city stood in awe as a bright yellow light shot out heading for one of the red eye's watching as it made impact on the blast making a huge explosion blocking the view from the other one.

"Get the Lance ready for the other one" Pearl shouted running to reposition the Lance.

"Aaahh!" Sapping screamed hysterically.

"Sapphire what's wrong?" Amethyst said rushing to her teammate.

The smoke cleared and two red eye's appeared completely fine.

"It didn't work" Sapphire said in a low voice that only Amethyst could hear no one noticing the light coming from the house

 **Yea I know this is super late but it should be enough to satisfy you monster next one's on Thursday hope you readers like it review review review**


End file.
